


8 Years Later

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Reunions, Unfinished, i dont actually play volleyball, i'm so happy for them, our tiny children are all grown up, this is cringey whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kags and Hinata are Olympic volleyball players and one day they get bored and try to host a reunion of their high school first year volleyball team and their rival team, Nekoma High. Rated T since theres a part where they get drunk, and mentions of pornography. There isn't too much KageHina here but there is a bit where they make out sober (they're "just friends" though. No homo, no homo), they're mostly friends. I didn't put a lot of ships because it's not really normal to have nearly every single team member be gay/bi (since only 1/5 of the population is queer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an idea

**Author's Note:**

> whats up kiddos this is my first fic. it's only going to be 5k-10k and it's actually just a really long headcanon. i'm sorry if my writing itself sucks bc i'm a smol child, but i assure you the grammar will mostly be error-free, so nothing will be too uncomfortable for you to read.

“Hey, Tobio, remember our high school volleyball team?” Shouyou asked.  
“How could I ever forget? First year was so awesome.” I replied.  
“I still have Tadashi’s number somewhere in my phone, I think. We should arrange a meetup.” His voice went up an octave in excitement.  
“We should have a match, with Nekoma’s past members.”  
“Dude, we’re Olympic athletes, there’s no way we can be on the same team.”  
“Right.” I frowned.  
“Remember at the end of middle school, when I vowed to beat you? Now I’ll finally do it!” Shouyou’s eyes glimmered.  
“Like I’d let you.” I scoffed.  
“Alright, I’ll play with Kenma then!”  
I went to Facebook, searching up our first year captain. I found a result that was definitely him, since Sugawara Koushi was also with him in the profile picture. I pressed add friend.  
His profile listed him as married with Sugawara. Hm. I never knew they liked each other in that way.  
After quite a bit of searching, I was able to find everyone from Karasuno except for Nishinoya Yuu and Shimizu Kiyoko. I hoped Azumane or Tanaka and Yachi could contact them somehow.  
“Yay! Tadashi says he and Tsukishima can come! We’re meeting at the community centre gym! I rented it for the whole day.” Shouyou bounced into my room without even knocking. At twenty-four, he was still a ball of energy.  
“How do we find Nekoma, though? I forgot most of their names, except for Kozume and Kuroo. And that Lev guy.”  
“Don’t worry, me and Kenma are still best buds!”  
“If you two are best buddies, who am I?”  
“My best best friend, of course!”  
“Shouyou, you don’t make sense.”  
“Look who’s talking, you nearly failed high school.”  
“Shut up, so did you.” I retort.  
A while later, Tanaka, Sawamura, Sugawara, and Kinoshita had responded and said they could come.  
“Tobio! Kenma and Kuroo and Yamamoto said they would find the rest of them!”  
“Can you stop shouting every sentence you say?”  
“But I’m excited!”  
“You’re always excited. Hey, do you still talk to Yachi? She won’t accept my friend request and Shimizu doesn’t seem to have Facebook.”  
“Yeah, I’ve got her number.”  
In two hours, every member of the Karasuno and Nekoma volleyball teams from eight years ago had replied and confirmed that they could come.  
“This is so cool!”  
I was excited, too. But I didn’t let it show, not even in front of Shouyou. I tried to hold a smile back, but I couldn’t.  
“Ah! I still can’t used to you smiling. It’s scary!” Shouyou took a step back.  
“Shut up, dumbass.”  
“It’s been eight years, and your vocabulary still hasn’t improved one bit.”  
“Neither has yours.”  
I loved bickering with Shouyou. It was just another daily thing at our flat. Shouyou laughed, and I studied him carefully. His brown eyes were the only thing that hadn’t changed since we were fifteen. His once-wild bright rust-coloured hair was now shaved at the sides and the top was better tamed, but still messy. Shouyou’s jawline was one envied by many. He stood at exactly 169.7 cm, and held the Guinness world record as shortest Olympic volleyball player. His ears were stretched by half-inch gold gauges, which I found kind of creepy. His right ear also had two other gold studs and another gold ring at the top, and he bore a tattoo of the kanji for karasu with a crow underneath it on his left shoulder blade. Shouyou was still extremely energetic, but he was slightly more composed and controlled.  
“It’s getting late now, I’m going to go to sleep.”  
“It’s only ten, you’re such an old man. Come on, live a little. Let’s go experience the Shibuya nightlife or something. We’ve lived in Tokyo for a whole year now and we barely know anything about this city.”  
“Alright.” I put on a blue plaid shirt and some plain black skinny jeans, and pocketed my cell phone.  
In just an hour, I already had way too much sake. Shouyou, being such a tiny guy, was stumbling around and his cheeks were tinted crimson.  
“Heyyy Tobio-chan, can I have more?” He slurred.  
“No, Shouyou.”  
“Why?” he whined and hiccuped. “What about a beer?”  
“Fine, drink it slowly, though.”  
Shouyou gave no regard to my warning and downed the can of Sapporo before i had the time to blink. Damn, this guy was crazy.  
“It’s time to go, Shouyou.”  
“We’ve only been here an hour!”  
“Let’s go sing some karaoke.”  
“Yeah! Let’s do a duet and sing My Heart Will Go On!”  
“I’m not drunk enough for that.”  
“Then have some more sake!”  
Shouyou was so small, so cute. I should hug him.  
“Ouch, Tobio, you’re crushing me.”  
“Sorry.” I giggled. Everything was spinning.  
“You’re totally wasted.”  
“I am so not. You’re the one who’s drunk.”  
“I think we’re both drunk.”  
“Hmm. Maybe.” I was bright pink in the reflection of my phone screen. I think the colour suited me. I looked like a flower princess.  
“Tobio-chan, I’m tired.” Shouyou murmured as he rested his head against my chest.  
“We have to go home, Shou-chan. Then you can sleep.”  
It was approximately 2am at this time, and I was definitely not drunk, no matter what Shouyou insisted.  
Bright lights twinkled around me as I dragged Shouyou onto the bus. I told the bus driver my address.  
“We don’t go there. I’m not a taxi.”  
There was no one else on the bus. I held out a 5000 yen bill.  
“Fine.” the bus driver sighed.  
Everything that happened on the bus was sort of hazy, but I remember Shouyou and I getting a little too close for comfort…  
We stumbled out of the bus and fell onto the grass in front of our apartment building. I was dizzy, and the thought of blissful sleep was so inviting, so welcoming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of first fic. feels like an accomplishment.


	2. An Out-trip with the Oddball Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags and Hinata have some steamy moments, then go out on a maybe-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa! Over 80 reads in just one week. Thanks for the kudos, I really do appreciate it. This chapter was mostly unplanned and ended up a bit longer than it should have. It gets a bit steamy quickly and has mentions of porn but nowhere out of T-territory. If you want smut, sorry, it's not gonna be in this fic. Maybe a future one? Dunno. Sorry if it gets a bit wordy, I just wanted to have all the details to create a vivid image in your mind's eye. Also Kags gets pretty OOC but he's a hard one to write. I'm pretty good at writing Oikawa but he isn't in this fic (sadly, but I've got another fic planned after this one that's got him in it so it's all good buddy).

Bright light filtered through the curtains, and I had a pounding headache. The smell of frying bacon was the first thing my nose registered.  
I was splayed out on our couch in the apartment building.  
Shouyou came into view, frying pan in hand.  
“Morning, sunshine.” he grinned.  
“What time is it?”  
“12:27pm.”  
“Oh. My head hurts.”  
“Mine doesn’t. I’ve never had a hangover before, ever.”  
“Lucky fucker.”  
I felt bile rise up in my throat and made it to the toilet just in time.  
“Ha! Look who’s puking now!” Shouyou laughed. “Anyways. Up for some pancakes?”  
After rinsing my mouth and brushing my teeth, I walked over to the dining table, which had a tall stack of pancakes, drizzled with syrup and butter. A pitcher of orange juice was set out, along with a huge plate of bacon.  
Being athletes (and also people with extremely large appetites and fast metabolisms), It was normal for us to eat twice to three times as much as the average person per meal.  
“You know we made out on the bus ride, right?”  
“No we didn’t. Wait - did we?”  
“Yeah, and you were really into it. We were both totally wasted, though. You even took off your shirt.”  
“Wow.” I laughed. Making out with my best friend - that was kind of odd, but I wasn’t grossed out or anything.  
“Say, wanna try it sober?”  
“Bro…”   
“Ha, I was just joking.” Shouyou tried, but he turned a shade of deep velvet.  
“Can we eat first? I’m hungry. Then we head to the bedroom, babe.” I winked.  
“Oh my God, Tobio.” Shouyou nearly choked on his pancake. “You’re too innocent for this.”  
Oh yeah. I’ve never watched porn ever in my whole life. No idea why, I just don’t have any interest in it. Every time Shouyou brings a tissue box into his bedroom and locks the door, I just go and get groceries or something.  
“That’s not what you’ll be saying tonight.” I wiggled my eyebrows.  
“Stop! You’re going to have to call an ambulance, I’m eating!” He fell out of his chair and on his back, and wheezing really loudly.  
Shouyou recovered, and we finished our food.   
“I’ll do the dishes.” I offered.  
“No, I can do them.”  
“You were cooking.”  
“You were sleeping.”  
“Shouyou, we sound like an old married couple. Go jack off or whatever, ‘cause I totally turned you on just then. I’ll take care of the dishes.”  
He laughed again and flopped onto his bed, but didn’t close the door. I didn’t know what was up with me, I was usually a straight-edge no funny-business kind of guy, but getting drunk for the first time in three years really did something to me.   
I did the dishes quickly and quietly. I normally do them, and Shouyou cooks, since I can probably set cereal on fire and he smashes a plate every other time he does the dishes.  
I walked into Shouyou’s room, and he was sitting on his bed, and checking Facebook on his phone. Without warning, I plucked his phone out of his hands and planted my mouth on his.  
Shouyou was startled at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. His lips were small and soft, and it sort of felt good, actually. We broke apart and he giggled.  
“Let’s do that again.” He pushed me back onto the pillows and his mouth met mine again, and we couldn’t stop kissing. It was like a drug.  
“Eight years, Tobio. This is what I’ve been missing out on?”  
“I did have a girlfriend for three of those eight years.” I pointed out.  
“Okay, let’s not talk about her. She’s a backstabbing bitch and you know it.”  
“Good point.”  
Shouyou’s tongue flicked around on my lips, and I parted them. It darted around my mouth and teeth for a bit. I used to think french kissing was weird, but this felt so nice, to have someone so close to me. His small, warm body writhed around on top of mine, wanting more.  
We paused to take a breath, our limbs in a tangled mess on his queen bed.  
“Wanna go further?” He asked, snaking his hand up my shirt.  
I caught it halfway. “I’m good for now.”  
He pulled his arm back, and checked his phone.   
“It’s nearly three, we should go somewhere.”  
“Yeah.”  
At this point, I realized I was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, which were dirty and gross. I wondered why Shouyou didn’t seem to mind.  
I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. My wardrobe mostly consisted of solid colour clothes and a couple of plaid shirts. Shouyou, on the other hand, often wore multicoloured graphic tees.   
I checked my reflection in my mirror. I looked nearly the same as I did in high school, as opposed to Shouyou. I was exactly 192.4 cm, which was below average by Olympic standards but pretty tall for a regular person. My hair which used to look “emo” according to Shouyou, was now cut in a short fringe and swept to the right. My face was also longer and less childish, but I didn’t have a jaw like Shouyou’s. To be honest, no one had a jaw like Shouyou’s. He appeared often in those “jawline that can cut” memes. I was much more muscular than my fifteen-year-old self, but still pretty thin.   
I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Shouyou was standing right behind my door and I nearly walked into him.  
“Watch it!”  
“Not my fault you’re so short.”  
He had changed into a pair of black skinnies like mine (but smaller, since he was, you know, smaller) and wore a shirt that said “feels good man” with Pepe the Frog on it.  
“That meme is so old.”  
“You’re so old.”  
“I’m six months younger than you.” I usually hated it whenever Shouyou pointed out that I was younger, especially in the six months where he was “a year” older than me, but the fact that I was younger was in my favour this time. Ha. I still didn’t like being younger than him, though. Just three more months, I thought, then I’m twenty-four.  
“You’re gonna get wrinkles from all that frowning, though.”  
“You said it was creepy when I smile!”  
“You’re always creepy. You should get a part-time job at a haunted house or something, you wouldn’t even need any makeup.”  
“Shut up,” I said playfully, and lightly slapped him across the face.  
“So, where do you wanna go?” Shouyou asked.  
“Harajuku?” I suggested.  
“Yeah! We should go to Takeshita Street. And the shrine!”  
We headed out onto the subway, and Shouyou excitedly dragged me off when we got to Harajuku station.   
I’ve never been to the Meiji Jingu shrine before. I’ve never really been anywhere, actually. We moved here for training for the Olympics in the summer, and decided to stay. We never really went anywhere except for around our apartment to get food, but Shouyou seemed to have pretty crazy wanderlust right now.   
I trailed behind him as we entered a large building with a cafe and gift shop. Shouyou bought ice cream cones, chocolate for him and frozen yogurt for me. We left the cafe and entered the park, which had a bunch of huge torii over the paths. There was a wall of sake barrels, and Shouyou couldn’t help but burst out laughing in memory of last night. He grabbed my wrist and took a selfie without warning.   
“I wasn’t ready, dumbass.” I fixed my hair and then got closer to Shouyou. He did the V sign and then took another photo.  
We washed our hands and face at the chouzuya, and walked around the area. It was filled with tourists from all over the world, from people with porcelain skin and watery eyes to chocolate skin and deep cocoa eyes.   
There was a circular wall around a huge tree with hooks for ema. We bought some.  
“What did you write on yours?” Shouyou asks.  
“I wish for Japan to win for volleyball in the next Olympics.” I read off of my plaque.  
Shouyou thrust his in my face.  
“I wish to be six feet tall!!” It read.  
“You’re twenty-four, why can’t you be more practical?”  
“It’s a wish, Tobio.”  
We hung the wooden cards on hooks right next to each other. Shouyou checked his phone.   
“Hey, it’s five-thirty. Let’s go to Takeshita street!”  
We left the shrine, and crossed the street to a tiny path lined with shops, and there were so many people I couldn’t even see the ground.  
Shouyou dragged me into the first shop, which was filled with your average Harajuku-style clothes and accessories.  
“Hey! Let’s try on girls’ clothes!” he suggested. He picked up a puffy pastel purple dress with white detailing, and eight-inch holographic pumps. He kicked off his shoes and put on the heels, wobbling over to me.  
He stared into my eyes.  
“I’m the same height as you! Finally!”   
Shouyou went into the fitting rooms and came out with the dress on. He put on a multicoloured pastel flower crown.  
“Here!” he said, holding out his phone. He cocked his hip and put a hand in his hair, throwing his head back and pouting. I only took one photo before I doubled up with laughter. He grabbed his phone back and looked at the picture before falling on the ground giggling.  
“Your turn!” he said, in between breaths.  
I took a pastel blue cropped sweater with cats on it (well, any sweater was cropped on me) and a pastel pink skater skirt. I went and changed into them, and found some white knee-high platform boots that fit. I accesorised with purple-framed heart-shaped sunglasses, and posed for Shouyou. He snapped a picture and then took a selfie with me. We were laughing so hard, we nearly got kicked out of the store, but we bought all of it.  
We went into another store and bought more flower crowns (can’t ever have too many of those), and then got crepes. Mine was banana with vanilla ice cream and caramel, and Shouyou got strawberry with chocolate ice cream and hot fudge.  
“Let’s get makeup! And we can give each other makeovers!” Shouyou suggested.  
“You’re crazy.”  
He grabbed a liquid eyeliner pen, a smokey grey eyeshadow palette, two lipsticks, a blusher, and a bunch of fake eyelashes. The cashier eyed him oddly, but didn’t question anything.  
“Your total is 6783 yen.” the cashier said in a bored tone.  
“Uwaah! Who knew girl stuff was so expensive!” Shouyou shouted as he handed her a 10000 yen bill.  
He put the change back in his wallet and threw the bag in his backpack.  
We hung around Takeshita street for a bit longer, going into various boutiques with lots of different alternative themes, such as goth and punk. We ended up leaving just as the sun began to set, our backpacks full of random accessories and stuff we would never wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was a lot of words. I know this is update is on time but please don't have too high expectations of me. I know Americans are out of school already but I'm in Canada so I still have another month left, and you all know it gets hectic at the end of the year. I promise I'll try my very best to update weekly (I've already got part of chapter 3 done) but if I don't please don't comment "update please" unless I've been gone for like 2 months. Do comment other stuff though, I really love comments.  
> follow me on Tumblr - /d1sasterism


	3. Sexy Makeover Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama give each other some girly makeovers, and call up their old "parents".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! another on-time update! (And 130+ hits and 10 kudos. whoa!!) I'm doing great, this is probably the first fic I ever wrote that had 3 whole updates. Sorry, I don't play volleyball at all but I tried to do a bit of research, but I don't know if I have the information correct. Another short-ish chapter (i've seen monster chapters with 10,000+ words and i'm just like, w h o a)for you guys. This chapter is totally G-rated.

At home, Shouyou and I dumped all of our purchases on his bed.  
“How much exactly did we spend?” I said in awe.  
“Nearly thirty thousand yen.” Shouyou announced proudly, putting his hands on his hips.  
“...and this is what professional volleyball players spend their money on.”  
“Yup.”  
I put on the crop top and skirt and boots again, this time with all the tags pulled off. I slipped a hot pink choker on my neck and put matching ones on my left wrist and index finger. I found the bag of makeup in the pile.  
“Give me a makeover.” I instructed, throwing the bag into Shouyou’s lap.  
He brought up a tutorial on his laptop. He began with the eyeshadow palette and I felt the soft brush on my eyelids. He then pulled the eyeliner out of the bag, and uncapped it.  
I felt cool, wet ink on my sensitive eyelid. The pen flicked up at the corner of my eye, and Shouyou traced over it again. He does my left eye, too.  
“Look!” He said excitedly, holding up a small mirror with a zebra-print frame.  
I had flawless winged eyeliner and perfectly blended eyeshadow, like a bishounen or something.  
“Were you always that good at makeup?” I asked.  
“I have hidden talents, my dear friend.” Shouyou said in a low voice.  
I laughed, and Shouyou held up a bubblegum pink glittery lipstick. It glided smoothly on my upper lip, then the lower one. He took a rose-coloured blush and dusted it on my cheekbones. He took some false lashes and glued them onto my eyelids.  
I looked like a girl in the mirror, sort of. Well actually, I just looked like a guy wearing makeup. I was hot, though. Why are girls the only ones who get to wear makeup?  
Shouyou put on the puffy dress and a pair of pantyhose with polka dot patterns on it, and sat back on his bed.  
“My turn now!”  
I turned his laptop around and searched for an eyeshadow tutorial. I began by applying white to the inner corner of his eye, silver to the middle and graphite grey to the outside. I blended it all together and, well, It wasn’t horrible, but not nearly as good as what Shouyou did for me. I did the eyeliner as carefully as I could, and didn’t dare to do the wing. I did do it under his eye, too. I stuck on the eyelashes but they were a little bit off.  
The lipstick was soft and creamy and easy enough, and the blush looked a little bit daunting but Shouyou gestured to where I should put it. He looked in the mirror and pouted his now fire-engine red lips.  
“Mm, I look hella sexy. Eyes are a bit wonky though.”  
“Sorry, I’m not very good at makeup.”  
“That’s alright.” He picked up the heart-shaped sunglasses from the stash and plopped them on his face.  
Shouyou clipped a bow in my hair and put a flower crown on his. He slipped on the heels, and stood up.  
“Let’s take pictures in your mirror!” He opened the door and rushed out, only to fall over as soon as he stepped out of his room.  
“Ha!” I barked, and took out my phone. I took a quick picture and posted it on my Snapchat story.  
Shouyou got up, now only two inches shorter than me, and we went to my room. We posed in front of my mirror and took literally dozens of photos. He fell over again, this time from laughing so hard.  
I rested the back of my head on my hands and lay down on my bed. Shouyou kicked off his stilettos and climbed up, resting his head on my chest. We breathed in sync, staring at the ceiling.  
“We’re probably the most awesome best-friend duo ever. We hate each other, we’re professional volleyball players, and we cross-dress in our free time.”  
“Maybe. Do we really hate each other that much?”  
“Yeah. No. Not really. We are best friends, after all.”  
“There’s a fine line between love and hate, they say.”  
“We truly did, though, for the first two years after we met.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, do you think we could Skype one of the guys from our old volleyball team? I know we’re meeting tomorrow, but…” Shouyou suggested.  
“Yeah, let’s call our old captain and vice-captain.”  
Shouyou ran to his room, and brought over his laptop. Sugawara and Sawamura seemed to always be online, even when it was late. We sat down next to each other when Sugawara sent his Skype name over.  
“Um, Tobio?” Shouyou asked.  
“What?”  
“We’re… still wearing makeup and girls’ clothing.”  
“Oh well.” I shrugged.  
He pressed the video call button, and a few seconds later, Sugawara and Sawamura came into view.  
“Oh my God!” Sugawara made a high pitched noise when he saw us in such attire. He leaned into Sawamura, who couldn’t help but let out a giggle.  
Shouyou and I laughed. “It’s all right, we were just fooling around. We don’t do this every day.” I said.  
“Suga-san! Daichi-san! It’s been so long!” Shouyou shouted excitedly.  
“Calm down, dumbass. They can hear you well enough.” I muttered.  
“Oh, you two are the same as ever.” Suga said in a motherly manner, as always.  
“You haven’t changed either.” I replied.  
“I know.” Suga’s silver hair was almost the exact same as when he was eighteen, the little tuft sticking up and all. He still had that bright but caring expression, but his face had definitely gotten less boyish. He also wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses atop his nose.  
Sawamura looked a bit tired, but content. He hadn’t changed much either. There was something in his lap, was that…  
“You have a kid?” Shouyou exclaimed incredulously, eyes widening.  
“Yup.” Suga grinned, holding up the baby to the camera. “Sugawara Raiden. He’s seven months old.”  
The baby giggled. He had a few strands of black hair and chocolate-brown eyes, and unmistakably related to Daichi.  
“Raiden? That sounds so foreign.” I commented. The baby cooed.  
“The kanji for it means ‘thunder and lightning’.” Suga explained.  
“Thunder? Did Noya-san name him?” Shouyou joked. We all laugh.  
“Ah, Noya. Haven’t seen him for a while. He’ll love Raiden for sure, we should bring him to the volleyball game.” Daichi mused.  
“We have to anyways, unless we want to tire out our nanny even more.” Suga chuckled.  
“So how’s your life been? Are you guys still in school?” I asked.  
“Yeah, this is my last year though. Really glad to be finally getting out of law school. Koushi still has to do residency after this, though.” Daichi said.  
“What’s that?” Shouyou asked. I didn’t know either, but I wasn’t about to tell Shouyou that so I just hoped Suga wouldn’t ask me to explain.  
“After I finish medical school, I have to go through training in an actual hospital.” he told us.  
“Waa! That’s so cool!” Shouyou exclaimed.  
Daichi and Suga exchanged looks and laughed. “You haven’t changed even a bit, huh?”  
“Wait, so you both have school, and you also have a kid?” I asked.  
“Yeah, we have a nanny to take care of him when we’re busy.” Daichi explained.  
“You guys are busy! Tobio and I only have practice three days a week in the off-season.”  
“We were on U Sendai’s team for the first two years, but classes got hard after a while. Besides, we were never regulars. I did get to play at an official game once, but Daichi was only subbed in occasionally in practice matches.”  
“College was so hard! We just took the easy courses. So glad we only did four years, or we would’ve died!”  
“You can’t die from studying, Shouyou.” I said.  
“It feels like you could, sometimes.” Suga chuckled. The baby began to whine and cry. “Ah, we have to go. See you tomorrow!”  
The clock in the bottom left-hand corner of Shouyou’s screen read 11:42PM. I gestured at it.  
“We should probably get out of this makeup and into bed.”  
“Yeah.” He agreed.  
I got cleaned up and into my pajama pants and an old shirt, and pulled my sheets up to my chin.  
I used to be better than him, but after years of training Shouyou was now at an equal level as me.  
That didn’t mean he was going to beat me tomorrow, though. I would never let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love Doctor!Suga and Lawyer!Daichi as much as I do? Comment suggestions for other characters' jobs! So now I have a clearer idea of how long this is going to be. The next chapter is going to be mostly character descriptions since they are all coming in and Hinata and Kags will have short conversations with them where we get to know where they are now, their friends etc. the three chapters after that will describe their match, and then maybe two more to conclude. I love all of you!  
> tumblr: /d1sasterism


	4. the rivals reunite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our volleyball children finally reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, aa! I was really busy. I'll have chapter 5 done by next wednesday though. Anyways, prepare yourselves for a huge torrent of character introductions, I didn't want to have this be too long since I want to get on with the story!

Today is the day we meet our old friends, our teammates and rivals. The reunion of the Cats and Crows. We would arrive at ten to set up, and the rest of them would come at ten-thirty. Hopefully our old teammates in Miyagi won’t mind waking up at six to catch the train.  
I got out of bed and my watch said 8:14. I heard water running, so Shouyou was likely showering. He usually gets up before me. I checked Instagram and Twitter and then went to the living area. There was a box of cereal on the table, milk, an empty bowl, and a sticky note.  
brb showering, sorry i’m lazy today -shou  
“Oh well,” I sighed to myself.  
I was in the middle of my second bowl when Shouyou came out of the shower, with a towel around his waist and his orange hair puffed out at the top like a rooster’s. I got up and went into the bathroom, while he sat down and started eating out of my bowl.  
“Hey! That’s mine! Get your own!” I scowled. He just grinned and kept eating, wearing nothing but a towel.  
I showered quickly and by the time I got out, the bowl was empty and Shouyou was in his room changing. I went into my room too, and put on a blue plaid shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. I ran my hand through my damp hair to make sure I looked presentable, then threw my volleyball stuff into my bag.  
Shouyou had gotten out a second bowl now and was eating more cereal. I sat down at my old spot and we finished the whole box. He slung his own bag over his shoulder, and we left for the community center.  
The gym was empty, since we booked it for the full day. We got out the volleyball nets and began setting up.  
I was winding the first net into place when the gym doors opened and a tall, pale figure bounded in, followed by a shorter, calmer one.  
“Hinata!! Kageyama!! Ohmygoditsbeen soooo long!” Lev shouted.  
“Don’t be so loud.” Yaku muttered.  
Lev was now even taller, maybe around 209cm. Yaku looked to be just touching 170cm. Lev’s platinum-blond hair was now in a longish undercut that flopped to the left. He still looked to be all skin and bones.   
“Yaku-san! Lev!” Shouyou exclaimed. “Whoa, Lev, you’re so tall!”  
“Yeah! I played volleyball in college! Having a great time being a fireman with my best buddy now, though.” Lev thumped Yaku on the back.  
“What, firefighters? That’s so cool!”  
“I know right?” Lev said proudly.  
“Do you need help setting up?” Yaku offered.  
“Sure, of course.” I replied.  
Right at that moment, the doors swung open again.   
“NOYA-SANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!” rang in my ears as Shouyou dashed towards the doorway in an orange blur.  
“SHOUYOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!” came an equally loud reply, as the two men crashed into each other and fell on the floor.  
“Yeowch, my knee!” Nishinoya yelped, dramatically grabbing his leg.  
“You okay, guys?” Azumane asked, holding out both hands.  
“I’m so glad I can finally get rid of all this energy! Ugh, drawing is fun, but sitting at a desk for hours sucks, man.” Noya complained.  
“I saw your manga at the bookstore once!” Shouyou said perkily.  
“Really? Awesome! It’s set to be an anime maybe next year or the year after! I can’t sit still!”   
“You can never sit still, Noya-san.” a dry voice came from behind.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi towered over Nishinoya.  
“Ah! Tsukki! Tadashi!” Asahi greeted.  
I surveyed the four newcomers. Nishinoya was still shorter than Shouyou, maybe by a centimeter or two. His black hair was spiked up, and a golden zigzag ran through it like a lightning bolt. He was a solid, muscular man, and still bursting with energy. Asahi, who never seemed to leave his side, was still tall and burly as ever. He had the same goatee as before, but his thick hair was now in a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades. Tsukishima was even taller than Asahi, and wore his curly blond hair cropped close to his head. His black-framed glasses rested lightly on his upturned nose, and he had the same snobby look to him as he did in our first year. Yamaguchi was only slightly shorter than I was and had freckles covering every inch of his skin. His hair, which I remember him growing out in our third year, was now even shorter than it was when we first met. There was that gravity defying strand that was even longer than Sugawara’s which made me wonder, how?  
“I brought sweets, should I hand them out before or after our game?” Asahi asked.  
“What? You carried them all the way from Miyagi?” Shouyou asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, just for you guys. Courtesy of the Azumane family bakery!” Asahi said nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
“I didn’t know you baked.” I said.  
“He’s an incredible baker! He always brings me sweets when I’m drawing. They’re so good!” Noya interjected.  
“Oh, can we try them?”  
“Stop being so rude, dumbass.” Shouyou’s fist met my cheek.  
“Yeah, better feed him before anyone else. He is the King, after all.” Tsukishima commented.  
Gosh darn, I hated that nickname.   
“You wanna go, Tsukishima?” I seethed, clenching my fists.  
“Calm down, everyone, let’s get fired up when the game starts.” Yaku said, patting us on the back.  
“So, Tadashi, are you two still in school? Or…?” Shouyou tried changing the mood.  
“I’m done school and am a substitute teacher for elementary school and trying to get a full time job. Tsukki is still in college, he’s gonna be a paleontologist.”  
“A paleon-what?” I asked, squinting.  
“Does this guy know anything?” Tsukishima said under his breath, rolling his eyes.  
“Who’s the Olympic volleyball player here, Tsukishima?” I muttered.  
“Oh, it just means someone who studies fossils and ancient artifacts.” Yamaguchi explained.  
“Whoa, that’s so cool!” Shouyou said without a trace of sarcasm.  
“Everything is ‘so cool’ to you, Shouyou.” I shot.  
“Is Ryuu here yet?” A loud voice rang through the gym as the doors opened yet again.   
Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Inuoka, and Shibayama all walked in (although Yamamoto and Inuoka actually bounced).  
A familiar tall bald guy and a man with short black hair ran in right after them.  
“Now he is!” Tanaka shouted in an even louder voice. Kinoshita and Narita followed in after them.  
“BRO!!!!!” Three voices shouted in unison as the “Shimizu Kiyoko Protection Squad” tackled each other in a loud, sweaty group hug.  
Speaking of Shimizu Kiyoko, her head popped in the doorway, with another blond head poking through under it. The trio’s heads whipped around.  
“KIYOKO-SAN!!” They all yelled, and each came to a cartoon-like halt two feet away from Shimizu, since they needed to respect her “personal space”.  
She strode into the gym without another glance, and Yachi timidly followed.  
“Circle time!” Shouyou yelled. “Everyone gather ‘round, we’ll pass this volleyball around and you tell us what you’re studying in school or what you’re doing to get money when you get the ball.”  
“What were you guys going to start without us?” A lanky, raven-haired man slid (yes, literally slid) into the gym followed by a shorter, scrawnier one with remarkably cat-like eyes (he was walking). Shouyou lit up and waved frantically at Kenma.  
Kuroo and Kenma took their seats in the circle, as Shouyou threw the ball to me.  
“I’m an Olympic volleyball player.”   
“Mangaka!”  
“Uhm, baker.”  
“Firefighter!”  
“What he said.”  
“Studying paleontology at U Sendai.”  
“Teacher.”  
“Really? I’m a teacher, too.” Shibayama said.   
“I’m a mechanical engineer!” Inuoka shouted. He looked nearly the same, except his rusty hair was buzzed at the sides with a bit piled on top.  
“That’s awesome!” Shouyou commented.  
“It’s not your turn to talk.” I grumbled.  
“Ah, right. Sorry!”  
“Studying dentistry.” Fukunaga said.  
“Whoa, that’s the most he’s said in years! I’m a lumberjack!” Yamamoto piped. He hadn’t changed too much either, except he was more muscular and his mohawk was just dark brown now.   
“Nice, but you can’t beat being a policeman!” Tanaka said proudly. He had the same blond buzz-cut, which I’d assume hasn’t been different for quite a long time. There was a large dragon tattoo that was partially poking out under his right sleeve.  
“As someone who is studying filmmaking, I disagree.” Ennoshita replied coolly. He was taller than before, and had an undercut like every other twenty-something guy in the world.   
“I’m a farmer.” Kinoshita mentioned.   
“I work at the Narita Grocery Market.” Narita said.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” A new voice came from the doorway. “Who’s been starting without us, huh?”   
Suga and Daichi walked in, with Raiden in a stroller.   
“Suga! Daichi!” Nishinoya shouted. “Sit here!” he pointed at the spot beside Shouyou. “Holy shit, is that a baby?”  
They nodded and took their seats, with the kid in Suga’s lap. Daichi and Kuroo gave each other cloyingly sweet smiles, and I had an odd sense of deja-vu.  
Narita gave the ball to Shimizu.  
“I’m an author.” she said. Shimizu hadn’t changed too much. SHe was curvy in all the right places and her soft black hair fell in smooth waves a little bit past her shoulder. I had to admit, she was pretty hot, but she wasn’t really my type.  
“I’m a daycare teacher!” Yachi piped. She had her long golden hair in a braid to the small of her back. She had a chain of five tiny stars behind her ear. Isn’t that a really painful place to get a tattoo? I wondered how she endured it. Shouyou said his didn’t hurt too badly, but he’s got a pretty high pain tolerance from all of our injuries.  
Yachi handed it over to Kenma.  
“I’m a video game designer.” he said softly. Kenma’s hair was still cut to his chin, but it was now a black-to-lavender ombre. He had black studs in his earlobes but nothing like Shouyou.  
“That’s so cool!” Shouyou interrupted again. I glared at him.  
“I, my friends, am studying biochemistry.” Kuroo chuckled. He had a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, and his hair was still covering his right eye but the sides were much shorter. He still had that scheming look to his face.  
The ball went into Daichi’s lap. “I’m finishing my last year of law school.”  
“And I am studying to be a medical doctor.” Suga finished. “Oh, and this is Sugawara Raiden. He’s seven months old.”  
“Raiden? As in thunder and lightning?” Nishinoya brightened.  
“Yeah!” Suga smiled.  
“That’s so awesome! You’re a great dad! Where’s your wife, she busy or something?”  
“Oh, I don’t have a wife.” Suga said.  
“Aw, something happen? Sorry, bro…” Tanaka interjected.  
“No, I have something better.” He kissed Daichi full on the mouth.  
“How about you do that somewhere else? I hate PDA.” Tsukishima covered his eyes.  
“Now that I think about it, he does look a lot like Daichi.” Nishinoya pondered. “How did I not notice?”  
“‘Cause you haven’t got much stuff here.” Tsukishima pointed at his forehead.  
“Hey! Don’t be rude to your senpai!”  
“We’re both over twenty, you’re not my ‘senpai’ anymore.”  
“Can we get started already?” Yamamoto yelled.  
“Alright everyone!” Shouyou called, standing on top of a bench. “Let’s get changed, we’ll meet back here in five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was kind of a long chapter, but nothing too daunting, i guess. How did Yachi endure that tattoo? The world may never know. And yes there are lots of characters with ink because I think tattoos are really cool yo. please comment and leave a kudos!


	5. the fight begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first set of the game between hinata and kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are rewarded with an early update because I feel sorry for the late update last week. Next week's however will be on wednesday as usual.  
> i do not actually play volleyball so this was hard for me to right. also I had to keep track of rotations and stuff, it was sort of confusing. there will probably be mistakes. lots.

“We’ll make sure that everyone plays.” Shouyou instructed, once everyone got back. “Here are the teams for our first match.”  
I looked at the whiteboard in his hand. I was in the first match. The middle blockers were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Asahi, Daichi, and Tanaka were wing spikers. Nishinoya as libero, as always. Shouyou’s team had Kenma as their setter, Kuroo and Lev blocking, Yaku was the libero, and Kai and Yamamoto along with himself as wing spikers.  
Oh, Shouyou was going to get rekt. I would never let him beat me.  
We decided to start off with our strongest position. Asahi was serving first, and Yamaguchi was on my right. Daichi and Nishinoya were in rear guard. Tanaka was in front of Asahi. Shouyou’s team had put Kuroo across from me, and Kenma and himself made up the rest of their vanguard. Yaku stood behind Shouyou, with Yamamoto and then Kai to his right side.   
Asahi threw the ball up, jumped, and brought his right hand down on it. Yaku got under it and the ball flew right to Kenma. He glanced at Shouyou, but I stood in case he tossed to Kuroo instead. I was right. I shot up, and Yamaguchi appeared right beside me. Kuroo tapped the ball, and it flew over my fingertips. I heard Daichi inhale heavily as he lunged for the ball, but it landed on the gym floor with a light bounce.   
“Damn, a feint.” I muttered, as Yachi flipped the 0 to a 1 on the side that said “Cats”.  
Kai served without a jump, and Nishinoya received it without much problem. I kept my eyes trained in the ball as they fell towards my fingertips.   
“Kageyama!” Tanaka shouted, waving. He sprang off the ground and I sent the ball to him. However, Shouyou, being the professional athlete, sent the ball back towards our side with a clean kill.   
Shit, they can’t score two points on us. Nishinoya’s fingers divided the ball and the floor, and it flew back up into the air. I ran under it, and shouted, “Asahi-san!”  
He jumped as my fingers touched the ball, and I jumped too, dropping the ball over the net as he swung his hand through nothing but air. The ball echoed against the polished wood.  
“Oh, you team-Japan scumbag.” Kuroo smirked. “You’re not getting us next time.”  
“Hey, you’ve got your own ‘team Japan scumbag’ right there.” I gestured at Shouyou, who was mid-conversation with Kenma.  
“Aye, quite chatting. We’re playing a game here.” Yaku said.  
Tanaka rolled the ball in his palms, then threw it for a jump serve. His palm connected with the volleyball, and sent it over, straight into Kai’s arms. The Cats rarely messed up a receive. It flew and Kenma got ready to toss to Shouyou, but dumped the ball instead.  
“Right back at ya.” Kuroo winked.  
Yaku traded spots with Lev.  
I watched Kuroo handle the ball with feline grace. He jumped and brought the ball down, slamming just inside the edge of the court.  
“Oh-ho-ho? My bro is awesome!” A familiar voice came from the doorway. Bokuto Koutarou strode in, followed by Akaashi Keiji.   
“Bokuto-san! What are you doing here?” Shouyou asked.  
“Oh, we just came to watch.” He sat down on the bench. “Three to one? Nice.” He said, glancing at the score.  
“They aren’t going to be ahead for long!” Tanaka yelled.  
“You bet!” Nishinoya shouted.  
“By the way, we’re better bros than you two.” Tanaka added, jabbing Nishinoya in the side.  
“No way!” Kuroo and Bokuto replied in unison.  
Bokuto still looked uncannily owlish, with the same hairstyle and all. Akaashi sat beside him, his symmetrical features in a bored expression.  
“We’ve got nothing to do for the whole day, so we came here. Well, Akaashi’s got a photo shoot at nine p.m., but that’s way later.”  
“Photo shoot?” Shouyou wondered.  
“Oh, yeah. We work for Bravo. It’s a modelling agency.”  
“Really? That’s awesome!”  
I wouldn’t have doubted that Akaashi would become a model. He had ridiculously good looks that would have girls always chasing him and asking him questions. Unlike Oikawa, he always was polite to them, but tried to keep their conversations as short as possible. He wasn’t much of an attention whore.  
Bokuto, on the other hand, was… peculiar. He was not unattractive, not by far, but definitely not the standard image you would come up with when you heard “model”. He had striking golden eyes and salt and pepper hair, spiked up in the way it always had been.   
“Maybe we should get back to our game.” Daichi suggested.  
Kuroo readied himself for a second serve. The ball went right between Nishinoya and Asahi.  
“You can have it!” They both shouted, while making room for each other. Luckily, it hit the waxy floors just on the edge of the line.  
“Out!” Shimizu shouted, as Yachi changed the score to say “03-02”.  
Nishinoya moved out, and Tsukishima took his place beside Daichi in the vanguard.  
Oh, thank God. It was Yamaguchi’s serve, the one chance we might have to get a service ace. By the end of our second year, his jump float serve had been good enough that even Nishinoya couldn’t receive it half the time. Also, Yaku was on the bench right now.   
He tossed it into the air, and brought his flat palm onto the ball. It soared without a spin, and curved just short of Yamamoto’s arms. We were even now.  
Yamaguchi served again, and this time, Kuroo dived to get it. It touched his fingertips, but the ball wasn’t fast enough to bounce more than two feet. Wow, and to think he wasn’t even a regular in our first year.  
The third serve went straight for Lev, who was probably the only member of the team who didn’t specialize in receives. The ball brushed his right hand, and fell on his feet.  
“Aw, shit, sorry.” he shouted.  
“Don’t worry!” Yaku called back from the sidelines.  
The score read “03-05”. And it was still Yamaguchi’s serve.  
Yamamoto received it, and Shouyou ran around to Kenma’s other side and bent his knees. He sprang up, an explosion of so much energy you could almost feel it reverberating through the gym. Tsukishima, Daichi and I jumped in sync in front of him. The ball barely grazed Kenma’s thin fingers, and Shouyou slammed it down, his muscular arms making the straight blast through right over Daichi’s head.  
Whoa, it was totally different seeing Shouyou spike from the other side of the net. Asahi made an attempt to save the ball, but it was feeble. Raiden giggled and clapped from Sugawara’s lap.  
Shouyou high-fived Kenma, and the rest of their team cheered loudly. Bokuto, Inuoka, Lev, and Yamamoto let out loud whoops.   
Kenma served, a light one directed straight for Tanaka. Tanaka sent it flying towards me, and I deflected it back towards Asahi. Asahi drove his palm into the ball, but Yaku saved it. Would Kenma toss to Lev or Shouyou?   
“Toss to me!” Shouyou yelled, as he jumped again.  
Tsukishima and Daichi followed, and Kenma took the chance to toss to Lev instead. I figured, so I put my arms up and jumped to block Lev. However, he had 17cm on me, so I was only able to slow down the ball.   
Yamaguchi dug the ball, and it came back to me. I redirected it to Tsukishima. Lev and Shouyou completely blocked him, so he feinted.   
“Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called.  
My serve. I surveyed the other side of the court. Kenma, Yaku, and Kai in the rear. Shouyou, Lev, and Yamamoto up front. I could hit in between Shouyou and Kenma, but Yaku would cover that. Yaku was in the best position to receive in any direction. This was not a good lookout. I threw the ball up high, and jumped so my entire neck was above the net. I focussed on the point between Lev and Shouyou, and slammed my palm down on the ball.  
Shouyou moved under the ball, and it went back to Kenma. He tossed the Yamamoto, who caught Daichi off-guard. I tried to dig, but my hands fell short of the ball.  
5-6, us. Not bad, but they were catching up.  
Shouyou’s serve. He flew up, and pushed the ball over the net. It bounced off of Tanaka’s chest and on the wall.  
“Ah! Dammit!” Tanaka shouted.  
6-6.  
Shouyou served again, but Nishinoya received it. I sent it to Asahi. He blasted through Lev’s wiry arms.  
6-7. 7-7. 7-8. 8-8.  
“Aw, man. This is boring.” Bokuto complained.  
Yamamoto served, and Yamaguchi got it, but it flew out of the court. Nishinoya ran for the ball, and dived. The ball bounced off of his fingers and back into the court. It wasn’t solid, but it was coming straight for me. I jumped up and did a cross just short of Kenma’s reach.  
8-9.   
There was a while were we were a few points ahead, but Shouyou’s team caught up. Man, it’s been what, twenty minutes? And neither of our teams were at twenty points.   
My serve again. The score was 19-19. Who would get to 20 first? This was one of the Cats’ optimal formations. I knew this wouldn’t be a service ace. Tsukishima and Asahi, our tallest members, were up in vanguard, though. But so are Shouyou, Lev, and Yamamoto. It’s their best offensive. I served hard, aiming for the edge of the court. Yaku knew about my pinpoint ability, though, so there was almost know way it would be a fluke and go out. He stepped out of the court and received the ball solidly.  
I surveyed Kenma’s options. Shouyou’s impossible Olympic-level spike. Lev’s whip-like spike. Yamamoto’s powerful spike.   
Shouyou shouted for the toss. It went, and connected with his palm. The ball was coming directly for me, and I knew I had to get this one even though I was the setter. The ball bounced off of my arms.  
“Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted. He set the ball as the goateed man jumped. The ball made it to the other side, but not without grazing Shouyou’s arm. Yaku dug, and Kenma directed it to Yamamoto. Tanaka received it, but it went almost straight up. I ran across the court, making a quick decision to toss to Tsukishima.  
Lev was in front of Tsukishima in an instant. He simply feinted and it fell over his fingertips. Yamamoto stuck out his foot and the ball was back in the air once again. Clearly, no one wanted the other team to get to the 20-point mark first. Kenma set to Yamamoto again, who this time got blocked by Tsukishima. Yaku saved the ball, and Kenma tossed to Lev.  
He hit a cross downward, but Daichi got it and it was soaring back towards me. My fingertips made contact with the ball and it went to Asahi. He went for a straight, but Kenma moved out of the way as Yaku slid in and saved it once more.   
“Kenma!” Shouyou moved to the side and jumped up. His hand made contact with the ball and he drove it down with all his might, and it dropped onto the court between Tsukishima and Asahi.   
The 19 below the word “Cats” became a 20.  
We matched them as well as we could, but soon enough we were at 23-23.  
Yamaguchi could do this. He could get a service ace, or at least throw the other team off balance.   
The ball floated in the air, and Kai was able the receive it, but it wasn’t steady. Kenma had to run across the court to get it, and his set wasn’t too stable because he had to stretch out to set it. Shouyou still ran up and hit it, but it went straight to Asahi and then to me.   
Shouyou sprang up to block Tsukishima, and Lev and Yamamoto followed suit. There was nobody across from me. I jumped, and tapped the ball over the net.  
Yes! It was our set point.  
“Come on, guys. We’ll take this point back!” Shouyou said brightly.  
Oh no they weren’t. It was 30 minutes into the game and I was not willing to go for longer. This ended now.  
Yamaguchi readied his serve, and the other team braced for his jump float serve. He tossed it up and added spin. Yamaguchi’s facial expression changed, but suddenly it looked like a lightbulb switched on in his hand. He slammed the ball with all his might, and it hit the edge of the court, just barely inside the line.  
Holy shit, to be able to think that quickly, to change course in a split-second, I’ve only seen Kenma do that before. Yachi took the “4” under “Crows” and flipped it behind.   
Everyone jumped and whooped in joy, crowding around Yamaguchi. Ah, how splendid it is to end a set with a service ace. Alright, we’ll take the next set too. And I’ll show Shouyou he can never beat me.   
“Yeah, I can.” Shouyou said. “And I will. We may have let this one slip, but we were right on your heels. Don’t underestimate me or this team.”  
“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that was a really long chapter. also, yeah, model!bokuto and akaashi because akaashi is so pretty he just had to be a model and why not throw bokuto in too. Bravo is an actual modelling agency in tokyo but (obviously) bokuto and akaashi don't actually work there. please leave a kudos and comment as that would be appreciated.  
> only four more chapters to go! hopefully the 2nd set won't be as long as this one.   
> tumblr: world-history-and-sin


	6. whoops

this fic got really dry, heheh  
not such a great writer  
i have a really complex fic planned and i hope i can put it out by december. i want to have the first few chapters done before posting in case my working speed slows down. it's daisuga again becaue i love them. maybe you'll see some occasional one shots but this fic is no longer going to be worked on.  
my twitter is @f3miparadox and my tumblr is @world-history-and-sin and you can totally ask me stuff on there.


End file.
